


Woman's Best Friend. Or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Dog. [podfic]

by tomorrowwith



Category: Community
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomorrowwith/pseuds/tomorrowwith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/chapters/45991">Woman's Best Friend. Or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Dog.</a> by grawpy</p><p>Original summary: An additional member shows up to the intro Spanish study session.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woman's Best Friend. Or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Dog. [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Woman's Best Friend. Or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Dog.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/34856) by [kateandbarrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateandbarrel/pseuds/kateandbarrel). 



Download link [here](https://www.box.com/s/630a83b3227253592f91).


End file.
